A merchandise hanger allows a retailer to efficiently display a suspended article while affording a customer an opportunity to handle the merchandise. The opportunity for a customer to come into physical contact with the merchandised article is especially beneficial in the context of portable electronic device accessories that must be compatible with a given device. Typically, a hanger is molded from synthetic plastic materials configured as a shallow profiled strip. Such plastic strips often integrate intermediate between the hanger portion and the merchandise engaging portion an identification display mounting card. While merchandising hangers are well suited to provide consumer interactivity, such hangers are particularly susceptible to theft and damage owing to the ease in which a stud is released from a securing aperture that together form the suspension loop for the merchandised article. Thus, there exists a need for a merchandising hanger that is resistant to tampering.